Tú me mataste
by MexicanTops
Summary: Esto acontece tras el capitulo 106 del manga. Si no lo has leído, leer bajo su propio riesgo.


Armin paseaba por las inmediaciones del castillo de Historia. Tras haber ido a la bóveda prisión de Annie como comúnmente lo hacía. Duraba horas ahí conversando con la chica atrapada del cristal persiguiendo el sueño. ¿Qué la hacía una buena conversadora? Absolutamente nada, solo que él ahí podría charlar y charlar, contar sus penas, sus secretos, a quien, en lo más remoto de su corazón, era la mejor amiga que está siempre ahí para escuchar. Más de una ocasión le pareció creer que alguien lo había visto, u oído hablar ahí, inmerso en la soledad de esa mazmorra. Hanji, o tal vez Levi. "Quizás", siempre terminaba pensando un quizás. ¿Había algo que lo atraía de Annie? Nunca lo había pensado, siempre le pareció una chica no ruda, sino muy fuerte, de oculta y reservada nobleza. Quizás por su pasado, o algo que no quisiera contar. Se le hacía como otra Mikasa, una chica dura. Nuevamente, "quizás" eso era lo que lo atraía de ella, que Eren su mejor amigo tuviese a Mikasa, el quisiera tener a la suya.

— ¿Qué disparates piensas Armin? —Pensó en voz alta. Ya nada ha sido igual tras volver de Mare. Sasha se había ido, así como otros más. Y luego, de la cabeza no se quitaba la perturbadora imagen de lo que causó Eren. Mujeres y niños muertos, masacrados. El seguir a Eren los estaba volviendo aquello que juraron destruir. Al final, quien tanto pelea con monstruos termina volviéndose uno. Ahora piensa en una clara razón de porque Mare los tenia vistos como demonios. Después de lo que vio, no podía imaginarlo de otra manera.

Por ratos que el ignoró cuanto tiempo, dio kilómetros de vueltas alrededor del castillo, una vez más persiguiendo el sueño. Ya se había hecho de noche, no tenía apetito, ni ánimos de nada. El recuerdo de Sasha lo asaltó una vez más, pensó en como su difunta amiga, aun en esa situación, siempre pensaba con el estómago. Tras una risa seca, le siguió una lágrima por un feliz recuerdo. Es entonces que mirando hacia arriba, en las estrellas, ve algo que le llama la atención. No es otra que Mikasa, quien está de una manera sospechosa, junto a la chimenea que sale justo de la habitación de Historia. Hay más soldados en todos los tejados haciendo guardia, y a nadie se le hace raro, salvo a él. Usa su aparato de maniobras para trepar, entonces ve algo que lo hace temblar en la profundidad de su ser. Por una fila de ventanas que dan al pasillo que lleva justo a la habitación de la reina, ve a Eren. Su traje de militar nuevo, recién bañado, afeitado, y con el cabello recogido, se veía elegante en cierta forma. También se parecía a la prima de Reiner que capturaron, pero no bastó para hacerlo reír. Desde su subconsciente emerge algo, que en las constantes reuniones antes de que Eren cometiera la temeridad de ir a Mare, e incluso tras volver, por ratos él e Historia, no se quitaban la mirada uno de otro.

Termina de subir al tejado y se acerca a la chimenea donde Mikasa está muy atenta. Pese al ruido que hace Armin al caminar por el tejado, la chica no se da cuenta hasta que Armin ya está ahí y la descubre.

— ¡Armin!... yo… estaba… —Algo le causó un profundo temor al rubio, su amiga no era una persona de tartamudeos. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Armin descubre lo que hace Mikasa, y era obvio. Por la chimenea se podía oír clara y perfectamente lo que acontecía en la habitación. Historia dándole la bienvenida a Eren, y pidiéndole a los soldados que montan guardia fuera de sus aposentos, el retirarse. Cuando se cierra la puerta, se escucha el golpe de una bofetada, que claramente es de parte de Historia a Eren. Esto a Armin si le causó gracia y mucha, sin embargo ve como los ojos de Mikasa, llameaban furibundos.

—Idiota… al menos pudiste decirme a mí lo que ibas a hacer. —Regañó Historia, su mirada no era de la clásica chica temerosa que conocían, en verdad estaba molesta.

—Perdón, pero si te lo contaba te hubieses opuesto.

—Claro, te habría encadenado a mi cama. —Armin, no se movió, no parpadeó, ni respiró, una oscura intuición vino tras oír eso. ¿Historia estaba siendo literal, o a que se refería con atarlo a su cama? — ¿Supiste algo de Ymir al menos? ¿Qué pasó con ella? —Historia mira con esos ojos profundos a Eren, el sintiendo ese azul clavándose en él, le es imposible mentirle.

—Lo lamento… se la comieron. Le dieron su poder del llamado "mandíbula" al hermano de quien ella se comió. Un idiota llamado Porco Galliard. Intenté comérmelo también pero fallé.

Historia abrasa a Eren, y ahí no evita soltar una lagrima al recuerdo de su amiga. Luego, desde la chimenea se puede oír algo, un ruido como cuando alguien mastica sin cerrar la boca, pero no era eso. Armin esperaba que se debiera al crujir de la madre ardiendo, pero lo entendió, se trató de un beso. Historia y Eren, estaban besándose. Armin rápidamente, desvía la mirada a Mikasa, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, una mano en el pecho, como queriendo evitar que el corazón se le saliera, pero con la otra mano, Mikasa se masturbaba. Paseaba sus dedos debajo de sus ropas por su zona genital.

—Mikasa… pero que… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes haciendo esto?... mejor aún ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen Eren e Historia con esta relación? —Armin, perfectamente sabía lo que Mikasa sentía por Eren, y el estar aquí oyendo esto, solo podía sentir una abrumadora piedad por su amiga. Mikasa decidió ignorar que Armin estuviese ahí, no se atrevía a irse sin escuchar todo lo que ahí acontecía.

—Eren… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo tan descabellado? Al menos obtuviste el Warhammer como querías pero… Sasha… jamás la volveremos a ver, ni oír sus ocurrencias. Otros más murieron… ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá esto? —Eren iba a servirse un trago en la mesa al centro de la habitación, mientras mantenía una mirada decaída y triste.

—Amor, no me malinterpretes, esto me afecta más a mí que a nadie créeme. Pero creo que aprendimos bien de Erwin, que quien no se atreve a sacrificar algo jamás cambiará nada. Lo que quiero lograr con esto es acabar la guerra, y que ningún niño tenga que vivir lo que yo, y lo que tú. Creí que lo habíamos hablado antes cariño. — ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿De verdad Eren estaba usando esas palabras? ¿Podía Armin creer eso aun oyéndolo? En la habitación, Historia abraza a Eren por la espalda, recarga su mejilla contra el lomo de ese hombre como si no quisiera soltarlo.

—Te extrañé tanto… temí por lo peor, que jamás volvieras.

—También yo te extrañé… cada día que estuve fingiendo ser un vagabundo lisiado. No había momento que no estuviese pensando en Paradis, en Mikasa, en Armin… en ti. —Historia no evita el sonreír mientras Eren la acaricia de la mejilla, la blanca y suave piel de la joven reina, y esos ojos tan azules e hipnóticos.

—Ven señor Jeager, hay algo que debemos hablar. —Historia toma de la mano a Eren y lo guía a sentarse en la cama, ahí lo mira a los ojos mientras sus ojos se enjugan en lágrimas. Los labios de Historia tiemblan, trémulos entre una sonrisa y la indecisión de sus ojos. Finalmente toma aire para armarse de valor mirando al hombre a los ojos. —Eren… estoy embarazada.

Al oír eso, Armin sintió congelantes escalofríos. Su mirada nerviosa se dirigió nuevamente a Mikasa, la chica dejó de masturbase, en cambio se sujetaba la cabeza por los oídos como si quisiera reprimir un ruido odioso, terminante. Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, lagrimeando y gimoteando en una respiración muy difícil y forzada, jadeando igual que asmática. Se encorva con la frente contra el suelo reprimiendo deseos de gritar. Para la pobre chica, todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba al tiempo que su mundo comenzaba a girar enloquecido, borroso, fuera de foco. Los oídos le zumbaban con ruidos caóticos, repitiendo en su mente un eco siniestro de eso último que escuchó, y se resistía a creer. Armin presuroso corre a sostener a su amiga antes de caer deslizándose por las laderas empinadas del tejado.

—Mikasa, aquí estoy tranquila… tranquila. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, abrasándola mientras ella lloraba apretando los dientes, resistiéndose a gritar a los 4 vientos. Armin recordó la ocasión que salvaron a Eren de Reiner, el como Mikasa le declaró su amor a su amigo, en un punto que creyeron, ahí terminaba todo.

—Eren… ¿es que eso no significó nada para ti?

—Mi amor eso es… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Los ojo de Eren brillando con radiante e infantil interés. Historia lloraba y sonreía a la par del rostro de júbilo de Eren.

—Una semana después de que te fuiste lo supe… Eren vas a ser papá. —Eren se abraza de Historia riendo como niños a pocos días de su cumpleaños. —Pero Eren espera… tú… bueno… te quedan unos años… ¿Cómo lidiaré con eso? ¿Cómo quieres que le diga a nuestro hijo de qué manera murió su padre o a quien le dejarás tu poder titán? —Eren con decisión toma a la rubia de las manos y las aprieta con firmeza, ella no evita sonrojarse igual que una niña.

—Historia, te prometo que de una manera u otra encontraré una cura para esto, porque ahora más que nunca, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Ahora lo único que quiero es acabar con esta guerra para que nuestro hijo crezca seguro y feliz, y yo quiero poder verlo crecer. —entonces, algo apaga la mirada de Historia en ese momento.

—Eren pero… ¿Qué hay de Mikasa? Sabes que yo te amo y todo pero… ¿Es que nunca te has dado cuenta de cómo ella te ha mirado? Desde que los conocí al ser reclutas supe que ella está firmemente enamorada de ti. Por cómo te mira… como te protege y arriesga la vida por ti.

—Historia que hipócrita eres… —Pensó Armin en voz baja. —Tras haberte acostado con Eren y embarazarte de él, te atreves a preocuparte por los sentimientos de Mikasa ahora. —Mikasa, se vuelve a incorporar, aparta a Armin bruscamente para acercarse a la chimenea a seguir escuchando. —Mikasa basta, mejor vámonos… ven. —Cuando Armin quiso tomar a Mikasa del brazo, esta se aparte de él con furia, su mirada de odio centellante y de profunda tristeza. No tenía el ánimo de hablar ni un poco, y sin embargo quería quedarse a oír todo.

—Eren ¿Qué te gusta de mí? ¿Por qué me amas? —Preguntó la reina con una mirada muy fría y acusadora. —Si dices que es porque soy bonita me voy a enojar y mucho.

— ¿Qué te gusta a ti de mí?

— ¿Contestas una pregunta con otra? —Los dos se rien como un par de niños en el patio de recreo. —Tu primero.

—Por un momento… cuando nos encerraron, cuando hablamos por primera vez. Conocí a la Historia de verdad, que pese a ser… tímida… insegura… había algo de fortaleza, una luz cálida en tu interior, pude sentirla. Luego… cuando sé que mi padre… bueno… Mikasa siempre está salvándome, Armin también. Entonces algo me dice, _tienes que protegerla a ella… a ella si… pase lo que pase, a Historia si protégela._ Luego, cuando te veía sonreír, había algo, un cosquilleo que sólo sentía cuando veía a mi madre… me sentía feliz. Así que lo decidí, te protegería y corregiría lo que mi padre hizo, pero al acercarme… tú me permitiste estar ahí, no me apartaste. ¿Lo recuerdas Historia? ¿Nuestro primer beso? —Historia lagrimea y sonríe con radiante felicidad. Ante un recuerdo nostálgico que se dibujaba en sus memorias en lentas y precisas pinceladas.

—Si… estaba paseando por el jardín… era de noche y no podía encontrar el sueño. La idea y la tarea de una reina… no querían, tenía miedo. Tú estabas cuidándome desde el tejado, te invité a bajar… y sin aviso alguno… solos nos miramos un momento y antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos besándonos. —Historia se ríe mientras se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. —Que tonta debí haberme visto… igual que un cuento romántico barato de princesas.

—Cielos, creí que el tonto fui yo… pero si, es tal y como lo recuerdo. —Eren abraza a Historia, la envuelve en sus brazos y ella se acurruca en su pecho. —En cuanto a Mikasa… siempre la querré, y a Armin también. Sé que ellos deben odiarme ahora, pero que ellos vivan es también mi anhelo. Mikasa siempre la he visto como una hermana, nada más. Siempre está salvándome… merece a alguien que pueda protegerla a ella… no al revés. —Afuera, escuchando entre murmullos y juramentos, Mikasa escucha. Sus brazos se cuelgan como un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas, sus ojos abiertos al máximo, perdidos en todo el esplendor del cielo, se quebró por dentro.

—Eren… ya detente… no sigas, no hables más. —Murmulló Armin sudando frio.

—Historia… si en verdad vamos a ser padres, tengo que tomar la responsabilidad. —Eren se inclina ante la joven reina, y ella siente que su corazón se le saldrá de lo fuerte que late. —Esta guerra, liberar al mundo de los titanes es mi sueño, mi misión. Que ningún niño tenga que ver a su madre ni a ningún ser querido ser mutilado y devorado. Pero aun así debo preguntártelo… Historia Reiss… ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —Armin se paraliza ahora, no puede escuchar más. Es entonces que encogido por el horror y la decepción, le parece ver, en nebuloso vértigo, que las facciones de Mikasa, se transmutaron en una mueca demencial. Los labios se le estiraron rígidos, en una sonrisa arqueada, los ojos le destellaron astutos con secreta diversión. Y en una película de pesadilla en cámara lenta, Armin ve como Mikasa saca una pistola de su cinturón, y con el pulso de una anciana la lleva hacia su cabeza.

— ¡Mikasa no! ¡Auxilio, que alguien me ayude! —Armin no podía aun siendo hombre, contra la fuerza de Mikasa, y ella sin salir de su expresión seguía llevándose la pistola hacia su cabeza. El escándalo del rubio retumbó, mas guardias se acercaron. Eren al escucharlo, abrió la ventana y subió como pudo al tejado. Ahí, se congeló en su lugar. Mikasa, en esa cara con forma de esqueleto, rota su cabeza lenta y monstruosamente, inexorablemente. A través de esos ojos apagados que encaraban a Eren con malignidad.

—Tú me mataste… —Ante un arrebato de ira, arranca su brazo de Armin y se lleva el cañón a la boca. En un grito y llantos estruendosos, que se opacaron por el ruido del cañón activándose, y Mikasa que sin reparó, se negó a vivir, y se arrancó la vida.


End file.
